jutlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer games
Setting up a multiplayer game is not hard, although it may be frustrating for beginners without a few tips. Here is a step-by-step primer for setting up a multiplayer game. 'A. General advice' The game does not take high pings lightly and will probably crash if it has to live with them for too long. A tried and tested method for reducing crashes and problems is the use of virtual network softwares like Hamachi, which is strongly recommended for games over the internet and can also provide a means of in-game communication via chat. But even with Hamachi, bad connections or long signal transmission times from long distances between the players can mess things up, so a fast internet connection (DSL or cable) and a moderate distance between the players are recommended. For illustration: trans-atlantic games tend to be problematic because of the long time the signal needs to cross the pond, but having only one long-distance player in an MP game has worked frequently. Every player should make sure that he has the latest version of the game, and of course, every player needs the same scenario file for the desired game scenario in the Jutland/Data2/scenario folder. Also, every player should run Jutland in the windowed display mode, so it will be possible to read chat messages and so on. Any problems without obvious source, especially those occurring to one player only, can often be cured by rebooting that players computer. To make sure things run smoothly, some people even go so far to reboot before entering into a multiplayer game. 'B. Hosting a game' ''Step 1: Getting started'' Select the button Start New Battle and select a scenario. When the Select Players dialogue appears, select the button Multiplayer in the middle of the first row. Accept these player selections. ''Step 2: Setting up'' First select the connection type. For games via the Internet, the proper type should be TCP/IP. : Attention: ALWAYS click on the connection type, even if it already shows the desired type - the game will crash if you don't and try to start the game. Then pick a player name and a name for the game session, and accept the selections. ''Step 3: Assigning players'' You should now see the Player Assignment screen, which allows to assign players to guide one or multiple divisions. The host defaults as German commander, and the first player to join up should be the British commander. After that, all other players can join. Every player should be assigned one division of the fleet he wishes to join, but don't assign all the groups now - this will be easier in-game. Once all players have joined and have their assignment, they should change their status from Not Ready to Ready (right side of the player list). Once all players and the host are ready to start, the host may press the Begin Game button, and the scenario will load. ''Step 4: The finishing touches'' Once the scenario has fineshed loading, the ships will run at high speed for a few seconds. Once this is over, the host should pause the game to allow finishing the assignments. Once the game is paused, pressing Shift+O will bring up the in-game division assignment screen. Here, the final assignments can be made, which is much more handy than in the Assignment dialogue as you can see the ships and divisions with their positions. The assignments may be made by the commander of each side exclusively. If for some reason the screen won't show after Shift+O, unpausing the game for a few seconds may help, or you may use the assignment button in the division menu. Assining the ships may take some time, since the menu system is not optimal and you are forced to search the flagships of each division in order to ascertain its position. Once you are done, press Accept these selections and unpause once the other players are ready. C. Joining a multiplayer game ''Step 1: Getting started'' Select the button Join Multiplayer Battle in the main menu, and the dialogue Multiplayer Session Setup (Join) will appear. Select the desired connection type and a player name, then select accept. : Attention: ALWAYS click on the connection type, even if it already shows the desired type - the game will crash if you don't and try to start the game. A dialogue will appear where you can enter the hosts IP address. While using Hamachi, this is the address Hamachi will show beside his name. ''Step 2: Joining the force'' Once you have successfully joined up, the host will assign a division in the desired fleet to you. Once everyone is happy with their selections and is ready to fire the game up, change your status from Not Ready to Ready so the host can load the scenario. Until the scenario starts, everything else will be in the hands of the host or your force commander. If you happen to be the commander of your force, you need to assign divisions to your fellow players. ''Step 3: Assigning forces (Force Commander only) Once the scenario has fineshed loading, the ships will run at high speed for a few seconds. Once this is over, the host should pause the game to allow finishing the assignments. Once the game is paused, pressing '''Shift+O' will bring up the in-game division assignment screen. Here, the final assignments can be made, which is much more handy than in the Assignment dialogue as you can see the ships and divisions with their positions. The assignments may be made by the commander of each side exclusively. If for some reason the screen won't show after Shift+O, unpausing the game for a few seconds may help, or you may use the assignment button in the division menu. Assining the ships may take some time, since the menu system is not optimal and you are forced to search the flagships of each division in order to ascertainits position. Once you are done, press'' Accept these selections''. Category:Meta